Il est celui que je voulais
by Aya121
Summary: c'est beau une route de sentiments, une chemin d'amour...yaoi


**+ Il est celui que je voulais +**

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :** Song fic, pov Duo, romance.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi.

**Note :** « Il est celui que je voulais » chanté par Nourith Sibony qui joue le rôle de Séphora dans la comédie musicale ''Les 10 commandements''.

**La chanson :**

Titre : Il est celui que j'attendais.

Interprète : Nourith Sibony (Séphora).

Auteur/Compositeur : Pascal Obispo

**Explication : **après avoir utilisé une chanson creuse (« Façon sexe ») pour mon pairing préféré, je me sentais obligée (pour moi et les perso) de faire une 'suite'.

J'ai essayé une histoire 'physique'.

J'aime pas, je retourne à mon physique/sentimentale (ce qui convient le mieux au 1x2x1).

**Pour comprendre certaines choses, il faut avoir lu « Façon sexe ».**

Les paroles sont en _**italique et gras**. _

Merci à Mifibou d'avoir accepté de jouer à nouveau ma bêta !!

Hé bien, bonne lecture…

* * *

**» » Il est celui que je voulais**

**_Fin AC 205 –Bruxelles – dans un duplex._**

Que c'est-il passé entre nous après cette fameuse nuit il y a 5 ans ?

Rien…

Oui rien ne s'est passé entre nous, c'était comme une petite pause pour s'éloigner de la réalité juste un instant.

Nous avons dansé, nous nous sommes murmurés des choses, nous nous sommes embrassés.

Et après ? Rien.

Heero et moi ne sommes pas allés plus loin, la vérité était là, ça n'aurait été que pour du sexe. Notre amitié n'était pas grande mais nous ne voulions pas la tâcher par une simple erreur.

Nous sommes resté amis, et nous n'avons plus jamais reparlé du « Neppa ». Nous n'y avons plus remis les pieds.

Une Erreur ? Celle-ci était pourtant douce et agréable mais serait devenue douloureuse si nous n'avions pas dit stop.

J'avais dit que j'étais en train de découvrir quelque chose en étant contre lui, je me trompais.

Certainement l'euphorie de la danse, du baiser.

Alors on a continué à vivre, chacun de notre coté, nous nous voyions lors de nos sorties entre ex-terroriste 3 à 4 fois par mois et parfois en dehors de ce rituel.

Il est venu m'aider à retaper mon duplex.

Je suis allé l'aider pour retaper son loft.

Après notre 'petit' baiser, je suis de nouveau sorti avec bien des hommes, c'est que LE Duo avait toujours de la tension à évacuer.

Sexe et sans plus, ça faisait pitié.

Nos ami(e)s se casaient les uns après les autres, grimpaient sur leur petit nuage, prenaient goût au doux bonheur que…

D'aimer et être aimé.

Moi j'appelais ça plutôt, doux malheur ou douloureux bonheur.

Toujours une pointe de souffrance.

J'ai donc avancé ainsi pendant un long moment, bien aveugle, bien stupide.

C'était évident pour tous, enfin presque car ça ne l'était pas pour nous.

**_Il est celui que je voulais  
Comme venu d'un long voyage  
Il n'est vainqueur de personne  
En tout cas, il a ce courage_**

**_De ne prétendre à rien  
Que de me suivre où que j'aille  
Avec mes peurs et mes failles  
Quand je n'sais plus mon chemin_**

Il y a 1 an, Relena avait invité les anciens pilotes de Gundam à une énième soirée pour fêter la paix. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas les petites fêtes, mais les mondanités… pitié tout mais pas CA !!

Et le gentil petit Quatre après deux heures de négociation a fini par me convaincre, il est sortit de mon duplex avec un immense sourire. J'ai tellement eu l'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Trowa m'aurait éclaté par la suite.

J'y suis allé et vous ai retrouvé à l'entrée, la tête de Wufei et Heero en disaient long. La terreur « couple Barton/Winner » avait frappé.

Wufei avait comme cavalière Sally.

Quatre était bien sûr avec son cher et tendre Trowa.

Et Heero… lui… il était le cavalier de Relena.

Je le pensais gay ? Comme quoi on pouvait se tromper.

Moi ?

Je n'avais personne, je préférais ne pas venir accompagné.

J'ai discuté, mangé, bu avec modération, dansé deux à trois valses avec Hilde.

Agréable soirée.

Pourtant, Shinigami ne devait pas être très en forme car il avait dû demander à Relena s'il pouvait aller se reposer dans une chambre.

Elle l'emmena elle-même dans une suite avec salle de bain, la jeune reine lui proposa d'y passer la nuit, il ne semblait pas en état de repartir en voiture.

Je me suis déchaussé et allongé sur le lit, dans le noir mes oreilles ont fini par arrêter de bourdonner, la pièce devait être insonorisée car seule ma respiration se faisait entendre.

Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, être chez moi.

J'avais chaud et ma tête tournait, de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage m'aurait fait le plus grand bien mais trop fatigué, je suis resté là, à espérer que ça se calme.

Ça ne passait pas.

C'est alors qu'une gentille main toute fraîche est venue caresser mes joues, puis j'ai senti quelque chose d'humide. J'voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'voulais pas que la main s'arrête.

Après plusieurs minutes, j'ai eu le courage de les ouvrir et il faisait noir, très noir.

Mais les tentures n'étaient pas fermées alors il y avait une petite lueur qui pénétrait la pièce.

J'eus un petit sourire, c'était facile de découvrir l'identité de l'ombre quand on apercevait une tignasse indisciplinée.

Dans le silence le plus total (pas étrange je sais), Heero était là, à me passer un linge humide sur mon visage.

J'aurais plutôt pensé à Quat-chou, ça coulait de source que ma petite mère-poule vienne voir son chtit poussin mais ici c'était pas lui, c'était une personne que je ne pensais pas capable d'être si délicat et doux.

Quoi ? Me dites pas le contraire.

Il a trempé une nouvelle fois le linge dans de l'eau pour le plier et me le poser sur mes yeux, recouvrant aussi mon front, mes tempes.

L'ex petit soldat parfait savait comment calmer ce genre de désagréments.

Cette nuit-là, il m'a dévêtit et mis au lit en me prêtant un bas de pyjama.

Oui, parce qu'il logeait ici, dans la chambre juste à coté de la mienne…

« seul » avait-il précisé.

Aurait-t-il vu mon regard lorsque qu'il m'a dit qu'il dormait dans cette demeure ?

Pourquoi avoir précisé ?

Quel regard avais-je vraiment ?

Et ce point au cœur qui s'est envolé au « seul » ?

J'ai passé une nuit sereine, me réveillant tard dans la matinée, le réveil était doux, tout doux sur ma joue. Et depuis bien longtemps, je n'ai pas ronchonné en ouvrant les yeux, comment râler quand on vient vous réveiller de cette façon ?

**_Il est celui que je voulais  
Et dont je suivrai la trace  
Il sait que ses bras me suffisent  
Pour savoir où est ma place_**

**_Et trouver l'équilibre  
Etre serein quand il est là  
A quoi sert d'être libre  
Si ce n'est vivre que pour soi  
A quoi sert d'être libre  
Si ce n'est vivre que pour soi_**

C'est à partir de ce jour… de cette nuit, que bien des moments de ce genre se sont produits.

Des frôlements.

Des contacts.

Des touchers.

Légers ou forts.

Et des mots.

Avec cela, les yeux de mon âme se sont ouverts.

Oh, pas de suite, non ! Il a fallu un petit chemin, peut-être long, peut-être juste.

Nous avons mis du temps, lui et moi.

Nous ?

Parce qu'on était deux sur une même route, au même pas, à la même vitesse.

J'y suis arrivé, il y est arrivé.

Les yeux de mon âme mais aussi de la sienne, se sont grands ouverts et nous avons vu _( bêta : le saint esprit lol !! Aya : mdrrrr pourquoi pas _!).

Vu que quelque chose collait entre nous.

Pas de sexe, j'y ai pas pensé, lui non plus, il me l'a dit.

Nos cœurs se sont dit « oui ».

On a essayé de faire le chemin à deux, ensemble.

Avec bonheur et pour la première fois, tout s'est fait dans la plus grande simplicité.

**_Il est la force, il est le calme  
Il est celui que j'attendais  
Il est la main, il est l'épaule  
Il est celui que je voulais  
Que je voulais_**

**_Il est celui que je voulais  
Comme tout au bout d'un long voyage  
Après avoir tout traversé  
Une île où l'on fait naufrage_**

Heero était le seul à pouvoir comprendre…

Ce que je suis.

Ce que j'ai.

Ce que je veux.

Ce que je vaux.

A ses yeux, je vaux bien des choses.

A mes yeux, il vaut bien des choses.

Il parle peu.

Je parle pour deux.

Nos regards, nos gestes, notre manière de vivre avec l'autre font partis d'un tout.

Il faut beaucoup pour faire de deux personnes un couple, on était loin d'être des modèles chacun de notre coté.

Ensemble tout a changé.

Après plusieurs mois, Heero et moi avons décidé de vivre en couple. Il a préféré emménager dans mon duplex, son loft ne lui semblant pas assez confortable pour deux.

Et puis mon duplex était bien plus accueillant, Heero a toujours réfléchi d'une manière bien à lui. Nous avons revendu des meubles et autres babioles pour en acheter des neufs… à deux.

Et pour moi c'était un déménagement dans un certain sens : libérer une place chez moi, dans mon cœur, dans mon espace et offrir un coin à « Duo et Heero ».

**_Enfin se laisser aimer  
Et faire un peu route ensemble  
Sans qu'il demande en échange  
Que je sois celui qu'il voulait_**

**_Sans qu'il demande en échange  
Que je sois celui qu'il voulait_**

**_D'être la force, d'être le calme  
ou d'être celui qu'il attendait  
Il est la main, il est l'épaule  
Il est celui que je voulais  
Que je voulais  
Que je voulais_**

Nous avons bien sûr quelques petites choses que nous faisons séparément, ça nous est impossible d'être 24h sur 24 ensemble. On a déjà essayé une fois, ça s'est terminé en crise de nerfs, quelques jours ont dû passer pour se remettre.

Oh ce n'est pas toujours rose… heu non PAS employer cette couleur, mauvaise idée.

Ce n'est pas toujours tout beau, tout parfait

Il y a des colères, des engueulades, des crises de jalousie.

Ça pète un bon coup, bien fort, trop fort et ensuite… on parle.

Et bien après, on en rit mais jamais sans oublier de retenir ces erreurs et d'éviter de les répéter.

Je suis peut-être baka mais pas débile.

Il est peut-être parfait mais pas totalement.

Chacun ses défauts et ses qualités, il suffit de les ajuster.

Rien ne se règle au lit, ce dernier sera seulement la récompense aux efforts fournis pour se réconcilier en parlant, discutant, essayant de se comprendre ou faisant une croix sur un résultat n'aboutissant nul part.

Il est la force, il est le calme  
Il est celui que j'attendais

Il est l'amour, il est la trace  
Il est celui que je suivrai  
Que je suivrai

Quand je repense à notre parcours depuis AC195, il s'en est passé des choses, une évolution incroyable entre lui et moi.

Dix ans ont passé.

Inconnu…

Indifférence…

Complicité…

Colère…

Oubli…

Connaissance…

Amitié…

Attirance…

Plus grande amitié…

Amour…

Ils font bien dix ans ces dix mots.

Sans le comprendre, sans le demander j'ai trouvé celui que je voulais.

Je l'ai trouvé en Heero Yuy.

**OWARI**

* * *

Ecrit le 10 novembre 2006. Merci d'avoir lu ma petite song fic. 

J'espère que j'ai atteint mon objectif : bien faire passer les sentiments de Duo à travers mon écrit et les paroles.

Censé être un cadeau d'anniversaire de moi à moi, mais l'université ne me l'a pas permis alors avec un jour de retard je l'écris !!

Puis-je avoir des reviews ?

Biz et à bientôt…

Aya

Bêta :Mifibou

_Le temps de la découverte de l'autre, ne voir que le bonheur des autres et le jalouser jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve enfin le notre, ou encore se cacher et se mentir (en occultant des sentiments)…je trouve que cette song-fic fait part de chacun de ces petits travers qu'on a tous plus ou moins déjà partagés. C'est mon sentiment mais j'espère que vous, lecteurs, vous trouverez votre bonheur avec cette histoire._

_Encore merci à Aya de me faire partager ces moments en avant-première. Gros bisous._


End file.
